fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dex D. Draco
Dex D. Draco (デックスD・ドラコ, Dekkusu Dī Dorako), a swordman who is known throughout Fiore as Deadly Chaser due to his excellent use of Sword Magic. He is a family member of Draco Family and the distant brother of Nicklaus D. Draco. Dex currently work as a Dark Mage Hunter, he have captured many in his records. He took on this job because he seeks revenge on a certain Mage who destroyed his home village. Before becoming famous for this job, he lived several years on the safari since his village was destroyed. Therefore he learned to survive and adapt the ways without contact to anybody. Appearance Dex D. Draco is a muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a red sash over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Dex a scar running down his left eye, which is implied to be critically injured as it is always closed. Dex also have a massive scar from his left shoulder to his right hip. He wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by his red sash, and he tied a black bandana around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath and a green haram aka is visible under the coat. Dex's remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which resembles a moss ball. Personality Dex is confident, but often acts in a very comical manner. He also have a terrible sense of direction which he is very insecure about since he never admits it when he gets lost, instead he always blame someone else. While off duty, Dex can be found (usually) sleeping or training to be prepared to face his enemies. Dex has been known to kill his opponent if he has to, though never in cold blood. He enjoys fighting a strong opponent and when he does, he tends to retain a maniacal grin and serious glare throughout. He has a stern, serious, and distanced personalty. But he often reacts to things in a goofy and exaggerated comic style due to his short-tempered and impatient attitude. He likes to drink, but he never gets drunk due to his inhumanly-high endurance and tolerance for alcohol. Despite his sense of direction, he is always the first to sense an enemy or danger, and always the first to act. Dex never brags or lies about his abilities, sometimes admitting a weakness, even to an enemy. He also never try to escape from a fight or use trickery to win, believing that doing so is cowardly and scorning anyone who use such tactics. Dex is very vigorous, strong-willed, and determined. History During his childhood, Dex wasn't as serious as he is currently. He was quite lively and stubborn, he became the troublemaker of his village, but it doesn't bother anyone. Instead, he make them smile everyday. Dex once spectate his village's swordmans sparred, he suddenly became interested in it, so he would make a wooden sword and practices on wooden dummies. Two weeks after that, the village was invaded by a group of Dark Mages, or specifically a Dark Guild. They burned down everything, their shelters, their resources. Dex confronted one of them and challenged him to a fight, but have lost. After the Mages left, Dex found out that he was the only one left, he gathered the remaining resources and his wooden sword to moved somewhere else. He was in an environment nowhere near the cities or any human contacts, except for creatures of the safari. He learned to survive and adapted pretty quickly, he trained with cheetahs, gazelles, and lion. Dex now have the speed of a cheetah, the agility of a gazelle, and the strength of a lion. Magic and Abiities Physical Abilities *'Master Swordman': Dex is shown to have a talent for fighting melee combat while wielding 3 swords, 2 on each hands and 1 on his mouth. Along with his speed, reflexes, and instincts, Dex have shown tone very dangerous while fighting close-range. Even without a weapon, he can do fatal damages to his opponents. Throughout his childhood, he have lived on a safari and trained with most of the creatures there, mainly lions and cheetahs. While wielding 3 swords, Dex can both be on the offensive and defensive side. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Being trained by the animals, Dex learned their ways of avoiding enemies' attacks. His reaction time is "ridiculous" as his opponents would describe it. Magical Abilities High Magical Power : Dex have a very high amount of magic energy, but he often doesn't use it very much. So most of the times, Dex was never seen using magic. Primary Magic Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) : The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Sword Style (Coming Soon) Secondary Magic Touch Sensory Magic(せっしょく ちかくしんけい まほう Sesshoku Chikakushinkei Maho) : Touch Sensory Magic is a magic that supercharges your sense of touch. The power of this magic is so powerful that it is capable of feeling even air currents moving around them. This allows a person to react quickly if, for example, their skin was touched by someone. Their neuron's record messages so quickly and powerfully when supercharged that they are capable of doing this. This also makes the brain respond back to the body at faster speeds. Trivia *Dex is based off Roronoa Zoro of One Piece. *The term "Deadly Chaser" comes from a class job of Chung on Elsword. Category:Draco Family Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage